


Stupiditiy Tries

by runningsissors



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningsissors/pseuds/runningsissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude,” Quil calls, his head hanging out the opened window, “I have major ideas for tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupiditiy Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stretch over @ forkshighschool on lj in 2010. NM compliant pre-wolf-transformation.

 

_Hey Mom, um... it’s Embry, but I guess you already knew because I’m the only person that calls you Mom. Oh, uh, anyway...do you think you come pick me up. I’m at Port Angeles General Hospital. Now, don’t freak out! Nothing happened...that won’t heal in a few weeks..._

+

**5:30 pm - Embry’s front yard - La Push**

 

He can hear the sound of his mother’s hairdryer blasting from the washroom, even from the front steps of his house.

 

It’s better to be out of the house when she gets into her ‘pre-date frenzy’. She turns into an extra from _Infection;_ a completely deranged creature running the house with a mascara wand in one hand, and curling iron in the other, all the while trying to stuff her foot into... (he wants to call them tights, but he knows that’s not the right term) well whatever the hell those things are.

 

Anyway, the point is it’s better to not be there than suffer the possibly of second hand high from hairspray. 

 

He stomps an ant hill under his foot, smirking at the way the sand slides under the sole of his shoe, when he hears the roar of an engine, and glances up to see a rusted LeBaron coupe pull up next to the curb.

 

It’s a piece of shit. Like, it’s actually the shittiest looking vehicle Embry’s ever seen, and he’s seen some absolute horrors. The car splutters to a stop and Embry groans. Quil’s sitting in the driver’s seat grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat at him.

 

“Dude,” Quil calls, his head hanging out the opened window, “I have major ideas for tonight.”

 

Embry pushes himself off the steps and shuffles over. “Where the hell did you get this piece of scrap metal?” He kicks at one of the rim plate, watching as it wobbles.

 

“Hey,” Quil pats the dashboard lovingly, “this a ’87 coupe, and I got it free off the old man’s lot.”

 

Embry rolls his eyes, walking around the front of the hood and drops into the passenger’s seat.

 

He scrunches his nose at the red velvet upholstery, “why does your granddad have an extra car kicking around on his land?”

 

Quil shrugs, “He’s got a few actually. I think people just dump them on him, or something. But whatever, it’s a working car. Am I right?”

 

Embry just rolls his eyes and clutches onto the handle on the door for dear life when Quil guns the engine.

 

“Where’s Jake?”

 

Quil just looks at him.

 

“We’ve been ditched for the Sheriff’s daughter, again?”

 

Quil snorts, and rolls his eyes. “Gee, Em, you just didn’t put yourself out there enough, I guess. Oh well, there’s plenty more fish in the sea.”

 

Embry laughs, “shut-up, you dick.”

 

 

 

 

  **6:30 pm – Rec Center – La Push**    

 

“Jesus,” Quil groans, flopping onto the couch beside Embry, “Well, this was a complete bust. I swear I heard Dakota and Katie talking about coming to the rec centre today in chem. I thought for sure they’d be here.”

 

Embry traces a pattern onto his jeans with his finger, “which Katie?”

 

Quil shoots him a look that silently tells him he’s an idiot for asking that. “Stone. Jeeze, you think I’d wait around for Katie Wright? I don’t even want to know all the places that girl’s been.”  

 

Embry shakes his head, “you don’t have a chance in hell at getting with Katie Stone. She’s way out of our league. Her last boyfriend was Dawson Pritchard-”

 

Quil glares at him, “Dawson’s a douche. Just ‘cause he’s on the senior baseball team doesn’t mean he’s hot shit.”

 

Embry nods, not really knowing what to say. They sit there for a few more moments before Quil grumbles and jumps to his feet.

 

“That’s it,” he says, barrelling towards the door, “we’re not spending our entire fucking night waiting around here.”

 

Embry shuffles after him, “Uh, okay, then what are we gonna to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Quil mumbles, walking towards the car. He pats around for his keys for a moment before finding them in his back pocket. 

 

“Well, it can’t be my house,” Embry says, trying to catch up to Quil’s fast pace walk, “‘cause my mom’s got a date tonight, and it’s like the cosmetic center exploded all over the bathroom.”

 

Quil smirks at him for a second, “Man, your mom’s such a fox.”

 

“Uggh,” Embry makes a gagging motion, “that’s disgusting. You’re a sick man, you know that.”

 

Quil shrugs, “hey, I’m just telling you what everyone already thinks.”

 

Embry snaps open his car door, “we’re not talking about my mom. Topic is over with. Now.”

 

Quil throws his hands up in defeat and gets in the car, “okay, fine, I won’t mention what a nice ass your mother has.”

 

Embry throws a punch, landing it square against Quil’s shoulder, “fuck you,” he snaps, glaring at Quil as he rubs at his arm.

 

“Jesus,” Quil whines, clutching at his shoulder, “I was only joking. No need to go all Bruce Banner on me!”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Embry grumbles, slumping down in the seat, “just drive before I choose a more painful area to clock,”

 

Quil shakes his head and puts the car into drive, slowing down to chat up a few girls walking past as they pull out onto the main road.  Some things just never change, Embry decides.

 

 

**8:20 pm –  Back alley of Lincoln Theater – Port Angeles**

“Yo, Quil, I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Embry hisses under his breath, cautiously throwing another glance down the alley way, over his shoulder.  

 

Quil shakes his head and claps a hand on Embry’s shoulder. “Seriously, you need to relax dude. I told you before, everything is totally fine. My cousin Dennis does this shit all the time.”

 

Embry looks around again and frowns. Dennis was supposed to be back, like, five minutes ago to sneak them into the theater, but he’s still not back.

 

“I dunno man, this just seems sketch-”

 

Quil lets out a frustrated breath, “stop being a lil’ bitch. We’re not gonna get caught. Don’t worry.”

 

Embry nods, deciding to say nothing more on the topic. A few seconds later the back door creaks open and Dennis pokes his head out.

 

“Alright,” he hisses, “don’t breathe a fucking word.”

 

They boys scramble up the steps and into the darkness, quietly shutting the door behind them. Everything’s pitch black and Embry can hardly see his own two feet, let alone where he’s going, but somehow he manages not to trip over himself and he and Quil stumble into the movie theatre relatively unnoticed.

 

Quil throws him a cheeky grin and they hurry to find seats. There are a couple of seats right in the middle, but oh no, they have to sit up in the very back according to Quil. It’s less conspicuous that way apparently.

 

But Embry has a feeling it has something to do with the two girls sitting conveniently two rows in front of their seats.

 

Really, Embry shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

 

About half way through the movie, one of the girls, a brunette by the looks of it, gets up and shuffles down the aisle.

 

Quil looks over and Embry and nudges him, “I think I’m gonna get popcorn.”

 

Embry stares at him with a befuddled look on his face, “doesn’t that kinda defeat the purpose of not wanting to spend any money at the movies?”

 

Quil just rolls his eyes and gets up, kicking at Embry’s reclined feet on his way past.

 

“How are you gonna get back in?” Embry whispers, sitting up a little now.

 

Quil just shrugs his shoulders, “I’ll just tell them on my way past that I lost my stub, so they should remember my face. I dunno... I’ll figure something out.  You’re such a nancy.”

 

Embry flips a particular finger and grumbles under his breath. After ten minutes, and no sign of Quil, Embry starts to worry. Would serve him right for getting caught, they were pushing their luck already, but Embry doesn’t want to sit here alone in the theater. Only the sad, lonely guys go to the movies alone, and that’s only so they can play with themselves in the back ro...

 

Embry throws a look down the row with a grimace. There’s a couple trying to suck off each other’s faces by the look of it, and three guys who are completely engrossed with the movie, like one guy misses his mouth while eating popcorn kind of engrossed.  

 

But, oh shit, there’s a lone shady looking guy sitting at the far end on the other side.

 

He’s not going to look. No, that’s disgusting and he’s not going to do that.

 

He leans in his seat, squinting into the dark.

 

“What are you looking at?” Quil whispers, flopping back into his seat.

 

Embry jumps, his face flushing, “uhh, er, nothing. Weren’t you getting popcorn?”

 

Quil shrugs, “Naw, changed my mind. Got a number instead.” Embry looks at him confused until Quil shoves his forearm into his face and shows the seven digit number written.

 

He then motions his head towards the two girls sitting in front of them.

 

Their heads are bowed close together as one whispers something to her friend. Then the friend casts a quick glance over at Quil and Embry, before ducking her head again, giggling softly.

 

Quil just smirks smugly at him when Embry pushes away his arm.

 

“How’d you get that?” Embry hisses, impressed and slightly envious.

 

Quil tugs at the collar of his t-shirt, like he’s making a popping motion, “y’know, just had to flash my pearly whites and she was crawling over herself to get to me.”

 

Embry snorts, “alright, how ‘bout the truth now.”

 

Quil grins mischievously, “I _accidently-”_ he wiggles his eyebrows, _“_ dropped my car keys on the ground in front of her as I walked by, thus causing her to chase after me to give them back.”

 

Embry rolls his eyes, “smooth. Wait till she actually sees the piece of shit parked in the lot. I’m sure she’ll be _so_ impressed with the LeBaron.”

 

“Whatever,” Quil says, brushing off the dig about the car, “you’re just jealous that I’ve got game, and you still choke up when girls even look at you.”

 

**10:37 pm – The Docks– Port Angeles**

“All I’m saying dude,” Quil says, tossing another fry into his mouth, “is that she was totally batting her lashes and what not at you, and you completely pussied out.”

 

Embry snatches another hand full himself, letting his eyes flutter shut and breathing in the salty air. The docks are pretty much deserted now, everyone left when the sun set behind the clouds hours ago. 

 

“...you had a cute blond girl practically throwing herself at you and you let the opportunity to score just slip by. You’re a disappointment to all mankind, I hope you’re aware of that.”

 

Embry ignores Quil’s rambling and focuses on counting the stars clearly becoming visible in the night sky. _One, two, three, four..._

 

“What was her name anyway? Charlotte?”

_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three..._

 

“Wait, Cynthia? Or maybe it was Cecilia?”

_Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven..._

 

“Well, whatever... I can’t remember. But it was old, I do know that. Anyway, who names their kid Cecilia? What’s wrong with simple names like Kelly, or Ashley...” 

 

Embry takes a few more fries from the plate between them. “Do you ever think that a 757 sounds like what a high-five between Zeus and Jesus would sound like?”

 

Quil stops his rambling and stares at Embry like he’s crazy. “What the fuck?”

 

“You know, a 757, one of those huge airplanes that had the turbo engines that roar like a motherfucker. Well I think that’s what a high-five between Zeus and Jesus would like. It’d be epic.”

 

Quil just stares at him before collapsing into a roar of laughter. He has to clutch onto the side of the car to keep from rolling right off the hood.

 

“That,” Quil gasps, “is officially the craziest shit I have ever heard you say.” He wipes at his eyes, sucking in huge breathes, “Jesus, that’s unreal.”

 

Embry laughs too, chucking a fry at Quil’s head. “What, I could be philosophical if I wanted to. I just choose not to.”

 

Quil laughs even harder now, and Embry has an urge to throw him into the harbour. He’s bigger than Quil, he could probably manage it.

 

Quil looks up and lets out a breath of air, “we should probably head back before my granddad kills me.”

 

Embry nods and together they scramble off the hood of the car.

 

Embry trots over to throw-out their cardboard container of fries, and when he gets back to the LeBaron, Quil’s already got the engine revved.

 

He goes for the handle but the door is locked. He jiggles the handle, making a face at Quil, but Quil just shakes his head.

 

“C’mon, open the door,” Embry tries it again, but it’s still locked. He rolls his eyes and tries the back door, but Quil is quicker and slams down on the power lock.

 

“Quil, quit being a dick,” he throws his arms up.

 

“I’M SORRY,” Quil yells from inside the car, “BUT NO MAN PUSSIES IN THE LEBARON. YOU”LL HAVE TO PROVE YOU’RE A REAL DUDE.”

 

“Yeah, okay I get it,” Embry says with a grumble, “you’re ashamed of my lady skills. Now unlock the fucking door.”

 

Quil shakes his head and points towards a huge sycamore tree in front of the car. “CLIMB THE TREE AND I’LL LET YOU IN THE CAR.”

 

“You’re kidding me,” Embry says, glowering at Quil. “I’m not climbing a goddamn tree!”

 

  
“NO TREE. NO CAR.” Quil shouts back, smirking impishly at him.

 

Embry eyes the tree. It’s a huge snarly looking bastard with long limbs and thick branches, okay to manoeuvre around once you get a proper footing, but difficult as fuck to leap up into.

 

Quil looks at him expectantly, tapping his wrist to indicate time.

 

“Fuck,” Embry curses, stomping towards the tree. He puts his wallet and house keys on the ground beside the base of the tree and stretches out his arms. He throws a quick glance over at Quil, who’s smirking at him like he’s so damn pleased and curses again.

 

Whatever. He used to climb trees all the time when he was a kid. He can totally do this.

 

After a few failed jumps, he finally hooks his hands around a thick branch and hoists himself up. After that it’s just careful precision and making sure that his foot doesn’t get stuck in one of the intersections between the branches. Twigs claw at his body and it hurts like a bitch, but he keeps going.

 

When he thinks he’s about half way up, he looks down at the car and motions to Quil. “Is this as far as I’m going, man,” he shouts down to the car, “I’m too big for the top.”

 

Quil actually rolls his window down this time, instead of hollering at him from inside, and sticks his head out. “No way, dude. You have tones of clearage, keep going.”

 

“Fuck you,” Embry yells back, but he reaches out and throws his leg around another wide branch. He grabs onto another nearby branch for leverage. It snaps and he teeters.

 

“Woah,” Quil yells up, “yeah, okay, you’re done. I don’t think it’s gonna hold anymore of you. You better get down.”

 

“You think!” Embry growls, scrambling to get his grasp on another branch. He kicks with his leg, but his foot slips and he fall back down the tree a little further. “Shit,” he hisses, wrapping his arm around the trunk. He can see the ground from here. It’s about a 12 ft drop.

 

He can feel his grip slipping as his legs dangle out of the tree, trying to find footing of some sort. Jesus he’s gonna die.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Quil calls up, his voice beginning to sound anxious.

 

Embry readjusts his grip, but it doesn’t help, he slips a little further down. “Oh, you know,” Embry pants, sarcasm dripping off his voice in buckets full, “just dangling out of a tree for shits ‘n’ giggles. What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying not to _die_!”

 

Embry throws his weight to the left, and connects with another branch. Quickly he wraps his legs around it and swings his torso over.

 

This is where he falls.

      

+

_It’s just a sprained wrist. Well actually it’s a fracture bordering on a break. They want to check again when it’s swelled down. Please don’t kill me! I swear it was an accident. I was almost down- uh, I’ll tell how it happened later. But yeah, I need you to come pick me up because I’m not allowed to leave with Quil-- oh I forgot to mention, Quil’s here with me. He drove me. But anyway I’m not allowed to leave with him ‘cause he’s not family and we’re both underage, so, yeah._

_Just come to emerg. Quil’ll be in the waiting room with his granddad. Oh, I’m being called to see someone again, I gotta go. Okay, I guess I’ll see you when you get here. Hope your date went okay. Bye._

 


End file.
